Journey down the broken roads
by chimpusNU
Summary: After years of war a mist floated into the world many quested to end the mist others just to survive. Yet the four tribes pulled together in times of need. Two selkies and Two claviats Each venture from safety into all they will ever know.
1. Leaving

Disclaimer. I Don't own crystal chronicles either the rights to it or the game(anymore I completed it in a week and sold it to get gotcha force) anyway all characters of the caravan. Pedor, Drake, Naru, Dragoon, either belong to me or one of my close friends so there permission is not needed for me to use them... its called blackmail. Alternative note the last boss kicks ass but the ending sucks. Lousy miasma.  
  
Journey down the broken roads ""spoken '' thoughts Chapter One: Leaving  
  
In the time of Mist and monsters many ventured forth to save there towns. Unity bonded the travellers and teamwork saved them from what the fought. But in times of danger unity is not always enough to succeed. The mist claimed many and monsters more. Hundreds of years the mist covered the land poisoning men and livestock. Striking out from mountains, plains and valleys alike Crystals held the mist at bay and where the mist was thickest leaves bloomed. For years these trees served no purpose but over the last 50 years the crystals power began to fade the land they covered begin to dim and the mist grew ever closer. The trees began to give out a liquid like substance and this dew was what kept the crystals glowing. Groups of travellers set of to collect this dew and bring enough back to power up the crystals and the caravans set out.  
  
However not all caravans were successful and time goes on through success and failure. The four tribes who before mist warred for control now unite for the basis of survival.  
  
' The first day of my journey has begun' A young selkie rolled over to face the door to his room upon hearing footsteps rapidly galloping up the stairs. The door flung upon onto its hinges and a short selkie with blue hair and chubby checks burst into the room.  
  
"Get up Big brother" the abnormally high pitched voice of the younger selkie seemed to echo endlessly around the room.  
  
"Five more minutes Gian Suo just let me lie in. please" The selkie attempted to roll over again only to fall from the bed with a thud.  
  
"Ok I'm up little brother"  
  
A fire flicked out in the fireplace at the back of the room unnoticed by its occupants. In the center of the room a brown haired Claviat stood on a stool his family sat around him as he began to put on his armour handed down from when his father who retired from the caravan the year before to become a fisherman.  
  
The village crystal shone its reflective light onto the small caravan as its new members begun to load personal belongings onto it. The beast at the front around the size of a fully grown cow opened its mouth wide in an imitation of a yawn.  
  
"EEEEE it went to bite me" at the front of the caravan a Selkie woman with dark blue hair sat on the ground staring up towards the caravans primary form of transportation the mild staring contest between the two continued for about a minute before she dusted herself off and walked towards the back of the caravan much to other caravaners amusement.  
  
"Hey Naru if your afraid of that why are you coming with us old fluffy here is the least of the problems out there." The light blue haired Selkie male asked his hands were behind his head as he watched on with amusement. Next to him the male Claviat stood in a similar pose.  
  
"Fluffy is not ITS name" Naru yelled and beat the blue haired Selkie at the same time. "Besides" Naru had called down slightly by now and began to speak in a coy voice. "If I didn't come you and drake would just goof off and the crystal would never get replenished."  
  
"She has a point you know" Another Claviat walked up to the caravan and began placing a shield and sword inside. "You two are hopeless you would get lost leaving the village heck you probably didn't even bring any food did you." The Claviat turned around. Brown hair flicked down in front of a clearly feminine face. A white hood covered all her head and white robes down to the waist.  
  
"Good to see The ranchers daughter has decided to join us." The Selkie male said sarcastically upon finishing the sentence he got an elbow to the stomach from his Claviat companion.  
  
"Dammit Drake warn me before you do that." The Selkie clutched his stomach. "Man I'm glad I haven't eaten today." His stomach grumbled loudly straight after.  
  
Naru held back a laugh letting out a small chuckle from behind the hand that covered her mouth. "Serves you right for acting like you always do." The amusement remained in her voice.  
  
"Pedor never seems to learn does he" Drake spoke his thoughts out loud.  
  
"Thanks pal" came the reply from below.  
  
As the sun began to set over the village gifts were given to the travellers. Pedor the alchemists son was given a pack of meat from home, Drake the fisherman's Son received his fathers catch of fish for the day minus the one they had eaten for diner earlier in the day, Naru the blacksmiths daughter was given various chunks of metal, a map and a basket of fruit. Dragoon the ranchers daughter was given some fresh meat and her fathers old armour.  
  
As the sun fell to the pull of the planet and night set in the caravan left the village by torchlight.  
  
A journey begins with a few steps and a story with a few words.  
  
The caravan crossed the bridge to the outside of the village with the echo of their families fresh in there minds.  
  
A miniature crystal sat on a chalice to remind them of there duties. 


	2. Hostage

Disclaimer: I Don't own crystal chronicles and if I did I wouldn't call the things that pull the caravans papaopamous's the time zone for this chapter is about 5 minutes after the last... yep they only last 5 minutes before a fight breaks out. Alternative note I recommend a defence of 68 then everything including the last boss will only deal out half a heart of damage and 65 attack is all that's needed. Mind you I was a Selkie with seven hearts so maybe its different for the different tribes. I AM RAEM fear my organ solo.  
  
Journey down the broken roads ""spoken '' thoughts Chapter Two: Hostage  
  
A rock in the road made the caravan jump as the village began to fade from view. The village lights grew smaller and dimmer with each passing bump. The papaopamous maintaining a steady pace as it moved along in the darkening sky.  
  
The papaopamous had grown to know the route from the village to the nearest camp ground from its previous trips had always started the same and to its knowledge it would keep treading the same paths and bumps until the end of it's life.  
  
Inside the caravan despite high spirits the journey had taken its toll on a few of our brave caravaners.  
  
"Good dammit get off me." Naru yelled at the intruder who lurked face down on her lap.  
  
"For the record I couldn't help it the bump threw me over here" Came a somewhat muffled reply.  
  
"I wouldn't mind so much if it wasn't for the fact your doing nothing to remove yourself from there." Irritation shone through Naru's normally calm tone.  
  
"I thinks it in both our interests if I just stay here" the reply was clear even through the muffling.  
  
"Get out of there you pervert" Naru hollered hitting the back of Pedor's head repeatedly wedging him further down into her lap.  
  
No one in the caravan noticed that dragoon had started to rummage through her pack. Reaching hold of an object inside and with a mighty tug extracted the rope from its compact prison.  
  
'Next year... bigger bag' dragoon thought as all the food that had taken hours to get into perfect place began to roll or in the most case fall flat on the floor of the caravan. Having recaptured the rebellious food dragoon began to smirk. Stretching the rope out with her hands she moved ever closer towards the pair.  
  
Drake watched on in amusement as a struggle broke out between Pedor and the rope.  
  
The final embers of the fire flickered slowly and died next to it surrounded by both awake and asleep caravaners the crystal sat glowing under its own light. Four shadows surrounded the light all sitting rather uncomfortably on the floor. Gentle sleeping sounds emitted from one side.  
  
"Was the mouth gag really necessary" Drake questioned those around him looking down at his now bound and gagged comrade.  
  
"It completes the whole "we had to take drastic measures against him" look I had going" dragoon sounded clearly amused at her handy work. "Besides it shut him up didn't it."  
  
"Yeah but did you have to beat him unconscious whilst you tied him up." Naru questioned dragoons motives with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Hey you approved of it at the time Naru remember" Dragoon tried to defend herself by sticking her accuser in the line of fire.  
  
"I approved of getting his face out of my lap I didn't approve of dragging him kicking and screaming to the floor and tying him up through brutal force." Naru spoke aloud in an attempt to quote herself and clear her name.  
  
"Well Drake made no attempt to stop me now did he." Dragoon tried to change the target again slyness oddly apparent in her voice.  
  
Naru blinked rapidly. "When does Drake make any attempt at anything?" Naru questioned the group.  
  
"Fine I'll take of the gag but he stays tied up" Dragoon's voice contained obvious regret for not being allowed to keep Pedor bound and gagged for longer. Dragoon leaned forward and slowly raised herself onto her feet.  
  
"Agreed" Naru seemed eager to reach a compromise as dragoon knelt down and removed the gag from the sleeping boys mouth.  
  
Moments later both regretted coming to a compromise as with a now visible smirk Pedor began to mummer in his sleep.  
  
"Naru what are you talking about ... come on your not jealous of dragoon wanting my attention" Pedor began squirming in his ropes in an oddly perverse manner.  
  
"Come on you two put some clothes on Drake might get a nose bleed." Pedor began to Laugh only to be punched and kicked in rapid succession by the two female caravaners he had previously mentioned.  
  
Diary Year 1 First day  
  
I woke up early this morning as today is the first day of my journey. After spending most of they day as I usually did yep irritating the girls with drake we packed and got ready to leave by torch light. I remember the ceremony well but I know I wont ever get used to it. I take it that I left a bad impression on my fellow caravaners to date. Well I did spend most my time either tied up or unconscious.  
  
Ah well there will always be tomorrow to score some points with them. 


	3. Clearing

Disclaimer: ok I'm trying to emphasise on making this story different from the average lets all go get some magical dew and beat the same boss every two years.  
  
Journey down the broken roads  
  
""spoken  
  
'' thoughts  
  
Chapter Three: Clearing  
  
A dim light shone through the curtains of the caravan onto pale skin. Trying to avoid it concentration the blue haired Selkie moved backwards deeper into the dark confines.  
  
'its way to early for this' he thought has he stretched out on the floor again yawning and closing his eyes. ' I barely got any sleep last night and for the wrong reasons. What do those two have against me' pondering this he turned over towards on side. Laying on his left arm was uncomfortable but would have to do until either gravity or sudden motivation prompted his movement. Opening his eyes he laid gaze upon his fellow traveller. Stroking dark blue hair and staring into the chalice she moved single strands of hair discontent with the rebellious strand's that went against the majority.  
  
"Its fine as it is" Pedor spoke out unaware of what his actions would lead to.  
  
After jumping out of surprise a sudden slump hit Naru in the shoulders as she began to slowly turn round without moving her body. Her neck seemed to move to an inhuman 90 degree angle and the hair spent so long placing fell into place with the rest of the flaming background that seemed to appear behind her.  
  
"How long have you been watching me" The question was icy showing tones of instant death for the one it was directed towards. Pedor managed to open his mouth before the pummelling began.  
  
Lying in a pool of sweat and blood the twitching figure was flung forward with the sudden stop of movement of the floor he had laid on. Dark brown obscured his vision as he moved his arms into position forming a human M with his arms and head to attempt some leverage to remove himself.  
  
Laying his hands around the nearest object's which were in an oddly symmetrical fashion and gripping each tightly with his hands. ' soft???' He barely had enough time to realise his mistake before a fury of punch's and kicks sent him hurtling around the now stationary caravan.  
  
"You just don't learn do you ... STAY AWAY FROM MY SKIRT DAMN YOU"  
  
Three figures stood in front of the caravan as it stopped at the crossroads. A red haired male with fur covered trousers and metal lacing from his midriff up to his neck led the group consisting of him, a moogle, and an old man who casually began leering in Dragoons direction. A drop of translucent liquid fell to the floor in front of him as he continued to stare.  
  
Raising his hand to his face the red haired male uttered words of disgust as a visible sign of embarrassment shone through his face.  
  
"Cut it out Gramps... I cant take you anywhere".  
  
Regaining his composure he began to walk towards the caravan.  
  
"Ok which one of you is the leader." He asked looking over from drake to dragoon and back again. As Drake opened his mouth to speak the caravan began emitting strange sounds.  
  
"Yeah that's how I like it." A female voice seemed to yell from the insides of the caravan closely followed by screams of pain as a blue haired cannonball flew out between dragoon and drake. Sliding along the floor for a few meters before coming to a stop.  
  
"I hope it's not him." The red haired male spoke flicking a strand of hair upwards. "So anyway were the Striped Brigands and well ... were robbing you." He spoke in such a casual tone it was hard to take him seriously.  
  
"Who is this guy and why is he wearing a bra?" Naru having just followed her victims course asked standing over Pedor and his now limp form.  
  
"What's a Bra?" Pedor raised his head just to have it beat right down again.  
  
"Why wont you just give up before they get out the rope again" Drake commented  
  
"Thanks pal" came a reply from face down on the ground.  
  
Several cough's echoed vainly in the air as the striped brigands tried to regain the caravaners attention. Stamping his foot in irritation there leader began to try and regain the situation. Reaching towards his belt he unsheathed a sword. The metal was bronzed with age and small specks of rust appeared as a reflection of sunlight  
  
"Ok were robbing you so hand over everything you have" he looked over the four caravaners pointing the blade towards each of them. "NOW"  
  
Drake slowly rose to his feet and jumping down from the caravan whilst reaching into his pocket. Tossing an apple towards the enraged youth and beckoning the rest of his comrades back onto the caravan. "We have nothing else now leave us."  
  
"We have no intentions of leaving" The moggle spoke up for once. "Not for just an apple"  
  
The moogle and the old man each moved in front of the two roads both doing their best to prevent passage. Whilst their leader began to swing his sword in a clockwise motion in anticipation.  
  
"Give us your belongings now or face the consequences" they each bellowed in unison as Drake continued to watch with no emotion showing from his face. Could Drake show emotion a smirk would have appeared as he grabbed the reins and began the caravan's steady movement. As it rapidly picked up speed and veered of to the right heading straight for the old man.  
  
"Gramps get out of the way" A distress ridden call echoed through the air as the old man dived out of the way rolling for five meters before coming to a stop where he began breathing heavily.  
  
As the three thieves disappeared from view the others decided to join drake at the front of the caravan but due to the lack of space Pedor was left as a floating head emerging from closed curtains.  
  
"We were going in the other direction right?" Naru questioned  
  
"Did you ever hear of the forgotten ruins of zentra valley? Well its in this direction according to elder." Drake began to explain why he picked to mow down the old man before the moogle.  
  
"This the same elder that says that milk comes from cows? And if there so forgotten how come he remembers them" Pedor spoke up  
  
"Yeah our favourite senile" Drake spoke with a small glitter in his eyes.. however his face still showed no emotion.  
  
"But milk does come from cows" Dragoon began to yell a fury of curse words in the guys direction whilst flailing her arms around randomly.  
  
Naru cleared her throat "Can we change the topic to something more relevant than MILK"  
  
"Drake why did you decide to charge the old man .. that was a little nasty wasn't it." Pedor questioned drakes motives. "Your actions are far from noble yourself Pedor.. practically lunging at Narus crotch." Dragoon took on a nasty tone as the accusations began to fly.  
  
"ITS Not like I tried to cop a feel or anything." Pedor yelled back.  
  
"SO YOU ADMIT IT." Dragoon pulled her arm back with this sentence and hit Pedor full force sending him hurtling back into the caravan's back doors.  
  
Pedor hit the door and slid down into a sitting position in a way that would befit most cartoon characters.  
  
Gripping his left foot he applied some pressure to it and let go instantly as a shock of pain erupted up his spine.  
  
"I cut my foot" He whispered to himself. 


	4. Never Forgotten

Disclaimer: don't own crystal chronicles and well as you may have guessed were big love hina fans so there maybe a few clichés also since these battles are in text format the first one only would take a minute game time. Oh and unlike a lot of Fics there is nothing special about these characters they cant take down boss creatures all by themselves should they happen to get angry so to say.  
  
Warning Long chapter As action is involved. Tell me if you think rating should go up.  
  
Journey down the broken roads  
  
""spoken  
  
'' thoughts  
  
Chapter Four: Never Forgotten / Tales  
  
The clouds black and ominous burst open a flood of water. As it dripped and flowed through the roof of the caravan as it leaked through the small cracks and dents of the roof. The papaopamous glistened with small raindrops that stuck to its fur as it marched along. A single line of the sky water travelled in a straight line and aided by gravity headed downwards towards Pedor's sleeping face.  
  
The sudden change of temperature on a singular point caused Pedor's body to leap up and spasm randomly as mixed signals were shot from the brain to the muscles. A rouge leg stuck both Naru and Dragoon and within minutes the same leg had also stuck Pedor repeatedly.  
  
The Papaopamous Stopped under a rock cover as it shook the moisture from its body.  
  
"Were here ... Get Everything your taking its not safe to camp here. We need to be in and out as quick as possible" Drake explained.  
  
Within minutes under the Crystals aura each member left the caravan carrying with them their basic supplies and weaponry, The rain hailed upon them however was not permitted to enter the chalice as it slid down an invisible guarding force that kept it out. As hair washed between his eyes and lingered on his eyebrows. The ruins of the ancient city stood tall and although crumbled still looked liveable if not for the miasma that lurked inside.  
  
Treading into a puddle of water that raised up to his knee's Pedor shivered. A city this vast deserted there was little likely hood that its resident had escaped as the miasma floated in. Surrounding a glowing purple ball three monster's danced. The lumpy red skin that lurked behind the torn clothing they wore seemed to move Uneven with the body as it moved up and down as if tugged.  
  
Stepping into another puddle they each marched on. Pedor although limping slightly clutched his racket tightly as he took more steps closer to the dancing monstrosities. Blinking for a few seconds as the water dislodged itself from his eyebrows and hit the skin below his eye.  
  
Each of the monsters turned round as the mist around them faded with the crystals aura. Placing the chalice on the floor drake readied his sword and shield.  
  
"They don't look so tough" Naru yelled as she edged ever closer to the goblin's.  
  
Each goblin took a step back as it looked down and claimed a broken slab of rock for its own. In an action that mimicked a wink each goblin took aim at the advancing attacker winding up its fist it hurled a rock towards Narus direction.  
  
Naru let out a yelp of surprise and pain as the first rock hit her arm in a vain attempt to defend herself before drake stepped into the way with his shield and ricochet the other two of in different directions.  
  
In an act of minimal vengeance the ever advancing Pedor made a swing at a rock now thrown at him only to miss the rock and the rock miss him by bare inch's as he edged ever closer to a goblin that stood out from the Pack.  
  
Leaping forward in a solid movement Pedor brought the racket down onto the goblins arm striking its sword to the ground as he moved further from it as he tried to lose momentum and attack again . The goblin pushed its shield forward into the Charging Selkie as it reached down clasping for its sword. The racket rose above the shield as it struck the goblin in the chest just as it reclaimed its sword.  
  
The clang of metal on metal echoed into Drakes ears as he attempted to jab at the goblin with his sword in a small section underneath his shield as the goblin moved its shield to counter every blow drake threw. The goblin made a desperate lunge towards drake in an attempt to overpower the Claviat and aid its friends as numbers were no longer on its side.  
  
The goblin made vain steps backwards as a racket swung into its side and a shield pushed forward. Facing two adversaries the goblin took evasive action as the racket swung over him into Dragoons shield. Attempting a move of desperation it forgot about its shield as it lunged upwards towards it attackers defenceless over swing, As the blade neared its mark the goblin fell to the ground. A blade wound sticking through its back to its chest as dragoon removed the blood stained sword from its body.  
  
Drake moved to the side as the goblin flew forward in a lunge. The sound of its ally dropping echoed in its ears. It would avenge its fallen comrade. In a fury of blows which stuck vainly onto the Claviats shield and lost there power in the metal circle The goblin lunged forward once again only to pay of its mistake as the blade struck it in the back of the head.  
  
After staggering backwards a few steps the remaining goblin gathered its thoughts and focused. It had a lot to fight for as its two ally's were now deceased. The goblin moved closer shield in hand protecting its head as the racket bounced of the shield repeatedly. The goblin lost balanced as a right kick hit its side and it fell to floor. Leaping forward the Selkie brought the racket down upon its skull.  
  
With the last scream of pain the limp forms of the goblins struck the floor and the blood that leaked from the fresh wounds mixed with the rainwater as red flowed through the cracks in the road. The diluted blood lapped at Pedors feet rising above the lower section of his sandals passing between his toes and back out again. As the rain continued to fall Dragoon began picking up the chalice and led the group towards the glowing purple ball.  
  
"What could it be." Drake pondered to himself and the group. Under the aura of the crystal the group began to experiment with the orb moving poking and prodding the glowing sphere.  
  
"Lousy thing Why wont you WORK" Pedors irritation got the best of him as he flung his racket into the orb with full force.  
  
An earthquake rocked the ground under them as the orb hit the floor and shattered. The pieces scattered around and underneath rocks and feet. The back of a stone house began to shake and slowly began to crumble from the top down.  
  
Thunder from the heavens mixed with thunder from the earth as the sky cracked and the earth scrummed to its every whim. Stone gargoyles cracked as the sky gifted them with life. As the stone crumbled underneath lurked scales. As stone claws cracked sharpened counterparts broke through. Stone wings flapped strongly against each other as they crumbled.  
  
Taking first breath's into reborn lungs they each took flight one after the other. Finally after breaking free from there stone prisons the four animated gargoyles floated for a few seconds before noticing the crystals aura.  
  
Each turned its attention to the figures below and one by one swooped down with claws stretched. Streaming towards the floor the first made a lunge towards Pedor the top of its wing caught the Selkie mid jump and left a cut in the skin that formed blood but disallowed it to leave the confines of the body. Landing awkwardly on this cut foot Pedor's leg gave way as he fell to the floor.  
  
The Gargoyles took this as a signal to begin the offensive and those who remained floating above began to lower themselves rapidly. A Gargoyle now headed straight towards Pedor its claws in front of it as it dived imitating the actions of a hawk. As it drew closer and Pedor struggled to find his feet again and get up A white cloth came into his view. Claws bounced of the shield and the Gargoyle to late into its dive to change its direction made a vain attempt to slow its decent by rapidly flapping its wings. As it collided with the shield and was flung onto the floor behind Pedor where it slowed to a halt.  
  
Leaping onto the currently downed foe dragoon in a single blow decapitated it. The white cloth that usual trailed just behind her movements was now stained red.  
  
Naru ducked underneath the claws that swung in all directions in a desperate attempt to wound her. Lowering herself backwards into a limbo position Naru kicked upwards. Her kick separated the Gargoyles Skin as she kicked directly upwards into the middle of the body. It dragged her along its trajectory towards the floor. Hurrying to remove her foot from its midrift the gargoyle attempted flight again as a barrage of racket swipes severed it's legs as it fell to the pavement and began to block the flood onto the streets.  
  
Flames licked at drakes shield as the remaining Gargoyles began to rain fire and ice in his general direction. Fire Sparked towards his face heating his scalp and ice stuck to hair freezing the moisture into place. A racket Hit the gargoyle in the side knocking it into a crumbling structure. A rapid succession of blows to its body and a sickening crack the gargoyle fell to the floor never to fly again.  
  
Sensing a lack of ally's the remaining gargoyle fled towards the centre of the city flying towards a giant tower.  
  
Rain began to pour washing away the current battle. Strength seemed to fade from Pedor as the adrenaline died down from within. Falling backwards onto the pavement He sighed.  
  
"Harder than you thought?" Drake questioned sitting down on his left placing his shield between his legs. Water dripped from his brown hair and made a small pattern on the shield before being washed away and distorted by more pouring water.  
  
"I cant do this" Naru collapsed to her knees "I cant kill anything that has a conscious mind. Those things clearly knew what they were doing. I cant kill something so like us." Naru bit her lip.  
  
"It gets easier Naru." Dragoon tried to comfort her friend.  
  
"That's great miss killer. I feel fine knowing that I'm going to become a soulless killing machine." Narus sarcasm struck home bitterly.  
  
"IM NOT DOING THIS BECAUSE I WANT TO." Dragoon's yell seemed to echo infinitely across the vacant homes. "I have to do this for everyone. Not just us here everyone in the village. I will do my best to protect my family even if I have to die doing it." A tear mixed with rain on the way down as the both splashed on the toe of narus sandals.  
  
"I feel kind of guilty about being here." Pedor whispered to drake. "I just wanted to explore the world.. not quiet as noble of a reason." Drake nodded in agreement as he rose to his feet.  
  
"We have to find the tree." Drake spoke loudly the word tree repeating itself multiple times as the ancient city echoed him. "Before we all die of the cold."  
  
The others agreed as the began to walk towards the gigantic tower.  
  
Stone doors blocked the path sealed tightly. A stream passed next to and under the tower but no other contact the outside world was visible no windows existed and the door was sealed airtight.  
  
"There is only one way in" Drake declared lowering himself into the stream and urging the others to follow him as he dived underneath and to the other side.  
  
Inside the tower lurked nothing more than pure air. At the top of a throne stood an old greying figure. Short in stature and baring much of a resemblance to a lility. From his back protruded wings of a dark black colour with blue streaks running down them and his arms had grown to misfit his body dragging to the floor and containing sharp claws which caused blood to drip onto the floor below him as he clutched his fist.  
  
"Who enters the royal chamber." The voice echoed itself around the room.  
  
"We are but travellers who seek the water of life." Drake stood forward and spoke to the distant figure.  
  
"Life where there is nothing but death what a joke." The figure turned his bones visible through his armour which had rusted over time. His face no more than a pale skull and his hands and feet mismatched to parts of creatures that lurked the earth hunting to feast on travellers.  
  
Without warning the Figure launched forward narrowly missing drake and ramming itself straight into the great stone doors behind them. In a sign of age the door crumbled and miasma seeped in. The figure seemed unaffected by the poisoned mist as he stood there breathing in and out content.  
  
"After 200 years in here eating nothing and surviving from the tainted stream I am immune to its effect's but at what cost." Swirling the spear recently unsheathed the figure drove himself through it. Falling limp to outside of the tower.

* * *

12 days have gone since the mist has come. In 12 days 2 have died locked in this tower. And others have turned violent. All the animals have been killed and I fear I might be next. All I pray for is my children's safety.

* * *

Another week has gone. We had to kill of half the residence in here as we need to ration our food and water. I felt violently sick as one of us a young Yuke dived into the stream and out of the other side. The sound of his death echoed through these walls. A savage lullaby for my children to sleep through.  
  
I'm feeling weak I think the water might be contaminated.

* * *

I cant go on.  
  
My son has passed away he was lying on his back for the past 2 days and was slowly losing all feeling in his body.  
  
But I must be strong for my daughter needs me.  
  
The water has claimed more lives than the mist

* * *

Pedor closed the book in a hurry. The tales of a city plagued by death wouldn't need constant reminding. Pedor shivered slightly as the fire outside began to die as his watch was over. Throwing another log onto the fire he shook the sleeping Naru.  
  
"Its your watch." Pedor smiled a bit as he continued to push her to spark a reaction.  
  
A foot collided with Pedors head as he got his reply. "Ok I'm up .." Naru rubbed her eyes. "From now till sundown." As Naru yawned Pedor nodded.  
  
Naru took a seat at the stairs to the back of the caravan poking the fire with the stick trying to keep the embers alive. As Naru shivered from the cold of the night A cloth of white surrounded her head and obscured her vision. Hurriedly removing it she heard a call from the insides of the caravan.  
  
"Goodnight Naru" 


End file.
